harry potter et le voyage du temps
by Meri-Chan91
Summary: harry lors de l'ete avant sa 7 année vas vouloir se préparer et va se lancer a la recherche des horcruxes avec l,aide de ses amis voyage dans le temps
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **HARRY POTTER NE M'APPARTIENT PAS!

* * *

Par une douce nuit d'été, un jeune homme était assis sur le bord de la fenêtre à contempler la lune. Ce garçon, aux yeux vert émeraude et aux cheveux noirs de jais, était plonger dans ses pensés depuis son arriver à Privet Drive. Harry Potter car tel était son nom, reconnu dans le monde des sorciers comme étant le « survivant », était entrain de se remémorer les événement par lesquelles il a du faire face ses dernière années depuis sa première année à poudlard jusqu'à maintenant…

Après quelque temps plus tard, vers 1heure du matin, Harry prit une décision, l'une des plus dangereuse et la plus délicate qui soit …

D'un pas presser il se dirigea vers son bureau et rédigea une brève lettre qui expliquer son idée ou plus tôt sa décision, à Remus Lupin…Tout en faisant attention aux mots choisit car « on est jamais trop prudent » et comme le dit Mogrey «vigilance constante… »

* * *

**désoler pour les fautes de plus se n'est que ma premiére fic alors ...**

**il se porrait que je ne réécrit pas avant cette été à cause des examens...**

**alors j'attends vos review avec impatience et merci...**

**p.s. je sais aussi que c trés court désoler...O0**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva de bonne heure, après s'être habiller il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans le calme, se qui était rare, car les Dursley étaient encore en train de dormir !

Mais bien qu'il ne soit que 6 :00 heure du matin Harry devait se préparer à recevoir le professeur Lupin dans une heure. Une fois dans sa chambre il décida de s'occuper en lisant un livre de métamorphose. Soudain un «pop» se fit entendre :

-Bonjour, Harry, murmura une voix que le survivant ne connaissait que trop bien

-Oh! bonjour professeur, chuchota Harry a son tour, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien merci, bien nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps devant nous je voudrait que tu m'explique d'avantage cette histoire de voyage , dit lupin après avoir insonoriser la pièce.

-Assis-toi, je t'explique, en fait c'est très simple lors de l'enterrement d'Albus, Ron, Hermione etmoi avions décider de ne pas terminer nos étude afin de pouvoirnous sacrifier uniquement aux hor…quelque chose de fondamental contre voldemort, et comme la guerre fait rage en se moment il est dangereux de partir sans être constamment prudent à 100...

-Si je comprend bien vous me demander de vous préparer en vous enseignant plusieurs chose avancer afin de pouvoir vous débrouiller seul naisse pas ? demanda remus d'une voix hébéter.

-Oui, exactement, mais voit tu plus je réfléchis et plus j'ai une idée me chiffonne, bien que techniquement parlant, c'est impossible,…

-Quand avez-vous prévu de partir ?

-Quatre jours après le mariage de bill et fleur , dit Harry d'une voix innocente.

- Quoi mais c'est dans deux semaine !s'écria lupin.

-Chuuuutttt, je sais mais le faut crois moi, supplia le jeune garçon.

Remus le regardait, Harry avait grandi, bien qu'il était mince mais c'était vraiment à la limite ses cheveux était couper court mais à la limite aussi (nda : un peu comme dans le 4 film mais légèrement plus court ou moins volumineux 0o) ses yeux était plus vert que jamais, une fois que remus se repris il lui demanda de lui expliquer son plan si ingénieux..

-Un voyage dans le temps, dans le passé pour être exact, dit Harry en guettant la réaction de son ex-professeur.

Cette simple déclaration, laissa place àun silence pesant.

* * *

Alors vous l'avez trouvé comment ? Ça c'est claire qu'il est plus long en faite j'ai voulu le faire sans trop de détaille disant que je n'ai jamais beaucoup d'idée pour un début d'histoire

P.s. conter vous chanceux que le chapitre est arriver plus tôt que prévu (lol)(et surtout que je l'ai couper en plus, donc le chapitre3 il est claire que vous serez certainement déçue)

Je voudrai remercier : sat1

Maraudeuse44

Et une amie à moi qui a écrit une review sur le compte de sa cousine (j'espère que tu reconnais san.) lol

Pour les review et les encouragement qu'elles m'ont écrite .

Bon alors à la prochaine .-

MERI-CHAN 91


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient

Résumer : lors de sa 7 année Harry va faire des rencontres chercher les horcruxes

Et faire plusieurs découvertes….( sorry les résumer c pas mon fort…)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Lunard regarder le vide, il ne savait pas quoi penser…

Une fois remis du choc, il dit :

dans ce cas je crois que tu vas bosser avec Ron et Hermione comme un malade, avec un sourire au coin.

Alors mon idée n'est pas aussi folle !c'est vraiment possible !

Rien n'est impossible avec la magie, dit Remus avec un regard mystérieux.

Alors voila, je vais devoir rentrer, donc écoute-moi bien : on ne peux nous permettre de perdre du temps cette après midi j'irai vous chercher des livres de toutes sortes (nda : comme style magie blanche et noir, des livres sur animagi, etc…) toute cette semaine vous allez devoir lire tous se que je vous donne et la semaine prochaine vous vous métreraient à la pratique de **tous** ce que vous allez apprendre, je m'occuperai du reste d'accord alors ne perdez pas de temps (nda : quand il dit vous c pour herm. Ron et Harry) je vais vous envoyez tous ce dont vous allez avoir besoin par l'intermédiaire de Hedwige.

-professeur, pouvez vous donner ces deux lettres à Hermione et Ron svp. (nda : je ne sais pas quand il les écrit mes bon on ne peut pas tout savoir dans la vie lol) c'est pour expliquer la situation et tout…

-oui bien sur.

Et c'est après qu'il ai annuler le srt d'insonorisation qu'il repartie dans un «pop» retentissant

En faite, remus avait réagit de la sorte car il eu un souvenir qui a refait surfasse, se souvenir date de plusieurs années, mais il était certainement le plus joyeux et apaisant qu'il ai….

* * *

Harry décida de commencer à l'instant même si il n'a pas encore reçus ses livre il commença à relire ses notes de toute sa scolarité à Poudlard jusqu'à maintenant. 

Vers les alentours de midi, après avoir dîner, il décida de faire un petit somme, mais soudain il commença à s'agiter…

_-alors séverus, je te fait licite pour avoir tuer l'autre vieux gateux, dit une voix à vous geler sur place._

_Le plus grand des 2 hommes encagouler répondit à son tour :_

_-merci, merci maître, et puis vous me connaissez je n'oserai jamais vous tourner dos !_

_- oui, mais dites moi alors pourquoi ce n'est pas **drago** ne la pas tuer lui-même ?_

_-Je… _

_-**quand je demande quelque chose on me répond, endoloris **_(nda : idiot il allait te répondre si tu l'avais laisser répondre --)

_-arrrrrggggggggggg_

_-ALORS_

_-je ne sais pas j'ai eu peur de…._

_- tu mens !_

_-JE NE VOULAIS PAS, CAR À CE MOMENT LA J'AI SU QUE JE N'AVAIS PAS MA PLACE PARMIS VOUS VOILA POURQUOI …cria drago d'un seul coup laissant sa colère prendre le dessus._

_- sale traître comment ose tu, endolo…._

_Mais c'était trop tard, il avait déjà transplané._

_-nooooonnnnn, retrouvez le moi MAINTENANT ET TUEZ LE SINON VOUS Y PASSERAI TOUS, ALLEZ _

* * *

Et sur ce Harry se réveilla en sueur. ? 

Alors vous l'avez trouvé comment ?

Je voudrai remercier toutes les personnes qui m'on laisser des reviews et qui me lise ( ou plus tot ma fic mais bon)lol

Bon alors à la prochaine .-

MERI-CHAN 91

p.s je vais en voyage je vais cerainement le confier a mon amie alors voila et bonne vacances tout le monde et surtout désoler pour le retard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient**

**Résumer : lors de sa 7 année Harry va faire des cherche pour les horcruxes**

* * *

Et faire plusieurs découvertes….et un voyage (sorry les résumer c pas mon fort…) 

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et essaya de se rappeler de sa vision.

«Malfoy ….!Il était donc de notre coté !»

Le garçon aux yeux vert se demander quoi faire, après tout se n'était que malfoy, pas besoin d'en avertir l'ordre (et de toute manière il ne sait même pas comment les rejoindre) et il se dit aussi que c'étais probablement un piége aussi en se remémorant sa cinquième année a

Poudlard. Mais il ne se senti pas soulagé pour autant, soit il décida de s'occuper en étudiant tous ses notes et livres de sa scolarité, en attendant avidement le courriel de son ex-prof. De DCFM qui contient ses nouveaux livres. Une fois le soleil couché, **(nda : et un Harry qui avait mal a la tête et qui désespérer)**, un hiboux s'engouffra dans la chambre de notre très cher « survivant», et ce dernier lui sauta littéralement sur l'animal ! Il délivra se dernier de son colis et lui donna quelque chose a grignoter et ouvrit la lettre qui étais attaché avec son colis :

_Cher Harry,_

_Voici les livres dans lesquels tu devras étudier. Ils touchent plusieurs domaines, pour ainsi dire tous les domaines même potion. Je te demanderai de bien les lire et mémoriser surtout pour la semaine prochain. Bon maintenant nouvelle général tous le monde va très bien. Ci-joint tu trouveras une lettre de Hermione et Ronald et si il y a quelque chose que l'ordre doit t'annoncer je te préviendrai. Et surtout ne t'inquiet pas cette lettre à étais ensorceler pour que toi seul puisse la lire._

_Amitié, R.L. _

Harry sourit légèrement et ouvrit une lettre écrite un peu (**nda : beaucoup)** maladroitement, qu'il caractérisa comme étant celle de ron. :

_Salut vieux,_

_Alors quoi de neuf ? Moi je péte la forme_ **(nda : idiot son mentor vient de mourir)** _ton idée étais tous simplement wouaw, quoi que j'imagine déjà Hermione nous résonner, d'ici !_

_Allez je te laisse j'ai une tonne de livres a lire (le mauvais coté) haha_ **(nda : désespérant)**

_Amicalement, ron_

Harry sourit encore une nouvelle fois, se gars avait le don de le faire sourire avec des chose si simple **(nda : moi je vois pas se qu'il y a de si drôle dans sa lettre a part que ça inspirer plus la stupidité que la joie 0o)** !Et enfin H.Potter décida d'ouvrir la dernière et l'unique lettre qui rester celle de sa meilleure amie, Hermione.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je sais que c'est dur pour toi en ce moment et qu'ils te manques tous ,mais il faut que tu gardes espoir et que tu saches qu'ils se sont sacrifiés pour toi ,pour te donner une chance de vivre et de connaître ses joies!Cette chance tu l'a transmettes à d'autres!Alors,S.T.P pour eux,tout comme pour nous et surtout toi fais toi plaisir et ne désespère pas et ne brois -pas que du noir!_

_Pour se qui est de ton voyage,sa m'a beaucoup plût comme idée,car à travers elle ,on pourra vivre une expérience nouvelle et surtout les points de vues et manières seront différents. Bon ben je dois partir étudier si jamais je veux finir ce que le professeur Lupin nous a donné pour la semaine prochaine!_

_Alors à la prochaine et si tu veux quoi que sa soit contacte-moi!_

_AMITIÉ_

_H.G._

Une fois ses lectures fini Harry put enfin remettre ses idées en place et se dire qu'il avait vraiment la chance d'avoir des amis pareille!Et c'est sur ce qu'il termina sa journée à lire un livre sur les sortilèges.

Le lendemain **,(nda,pour se qui préfère jour 2 pour étudier!lol ok je sais j'ai pas rapport,c'est bon je me taie.)** Harry se réveilla sur un fouilli de parchemin et des livres. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour savoir ou plutôt se rappeler de se qui s'était passer la veille !

Il rangea un peu sa chambre,de manière à ce qu'il n'y est rien de suspect et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois prêt et frais,il alla préparer le petit-déjeuner. Et il reprit son train-train habituelle pendant une semaine durant laquelle il lut tous les livres et comprit et apprit tous les sorts nécessaire.

Pour se qui des Dursley ,on pourrait dire qu'ils lui fichent la paix pour l'instant**!(nda. Non c'est pas vrai o0)**

Mais 3 jours après sa rencontre avec Lupin ,lui envoya une lettre dans laquelle il envoya de l'argent moldu , qu'il se « divertisse » quelque peu.

C'est ainsi qu'Harry se retrouva avec une nouvelle garde-robe,qu' il faut l'avouer et canon **(nda:et ben dit donc il lui a donné combien Lupin de frique!lol au faite désolée ais j'ai pas pu m'en empécher je sais que ca na aucun rapore mais également que ca na colle pasa alors --)**

Et c'est ainsi donc,que vint enfin le jour du départ définitif de Harry ,qui faisait d'ailleurs d 'étranges rêves,en fait,c'était toujours le même.

_FLASH-BACK:_

_Il était dans la rue sombre,caché ,il avait froid et mal .Il était dans un endroit désert et affreusement silencieux des grincements se faisaient entendre,il courrait vers une forêt ,puis quelqu'un le stupéfia par derrière!_

_FIN DU FLASH-BACK._

_**Alors comment vous avez trouvé?Je sais j'ai mis beaucoup**_

_**de temps désolée mais sa n'empêche pas que j'ai pas eu beaucoup de review non-plus au faite écrivez-moi n'importe quoi de positif ou négatif. Sa ne me dérange pas alors dites-moi d'après vous:**_

_**1-C'est quoi se rêve?**_

_**2-Qu'avez vous pensé du chapitre?**_

_**3-Si vous connaissez une fic appeler une nouvelle vie**_

_**Je crois pouvez-vous me faire signe s.v.p.!**_

_**Elle parle de Harry,Drago,une fille et un autre gars,qui retourne dans le passé et deviennent chacun le parrain ou la marraine de ca maison...si vous avez besoin de d'autre info. Dites-le moi .Merci et à la prochaine.**_

_**Merci encore pour les reviewers et mon amie alisha ouais!LoL à plus les cocos!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient

Résumer : lors de sa 7 année Harry va faire des cherche pour les horcruxes

Et faire plusieurs découvertes….et un voyage (sorry les résumer c pas mon fort…)

svp aidez moi a retrouver une fic les info son sur mon profil merci

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

* * *

Harry en se réveillant vit qu'il y avait un hibou a sa fenêtre. Il se leva,prit la lettre et laissa le volatil repartir. En ouvrant sa lettre,il y su que s'était ,sans surprise,Remus qui lui écrivait de se préparer car il viendrai le chercher dans 1 heure. Et c'est ainsi que notre survivant national partit prendre une douche et enfila les habits de Dudley,afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons des Dursley du fait qu'il s'est acheter des nouveaux vêtements,disons que cela éviterai les questions gênantes et surtout le fait qu'il avait tout commander anonymement alors...(lol,pas rapport ,je le sais)Enfin tout ça pour dire qu'une fois prêt,il descendit a la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner pour lui-même et les Dursley. Il les détester c'est vrai, mais il les aimer qu'a même d'une certaine manière. Après tout, c'était sa famille. Famille...dire qu'ils auraient très bien pu s'entendre si ce n'était du fait qu'il était sorcier. De plus, la guerre est proche et il devait bien se l'avouer,il avait peur pour eux. Ils auraient bien pu le mettre a la porte après tout,la protection ne le concerner que lui,si?Mais ils l'ont tout de même recueillit en plus se serai certainement sa dernière heure avec eux et avec la guerre,il ne sait même pas s'il va encore rester en vie,alors...Avec toute cette réflexion,qui l'avait d'ailleurs mis dans une humeur grise quelque peu,il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait fini de mettre la table depuis longtemps et que les Dursley étaient sur le seuil de la porte,jusqu'a ce que son oncle prenne la parole en faisant sursauter Harry par la même occasion.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais?

-J'ai préparer le déjeuner.

-Je vois ça, merci, mais ce n'est pas un de tes pièges tordus pour amener les anormaux ici?

Harry sourit légèrement:

-Non, mais simplement je voulais vous annoncer que c'est ma dernière demi-heure avec vous,dit-il en les regardant tour a tour avec une once de tristesse.

Les Dursley sourires heureux, mais se rendirent compte que finalement cette évènement n'était pas si attendu. Ils s'assirent en discutant civilement depuis 16 ans déjà,ils firent même promettre a Harry de prendre soin de lui comme quoi tout le monde a du bon en lui. Et pour la première fois, Harry se rendit compte que son oncle et sa tante avaient l'aire maintenant vieux. Il commençait a avoir des cheveux blancs et Dudley perdre du poids!Est-ce ceci a un rapport avec la paix rétablie? On ne le sera sans doute jamais,mais pour revenir a nos héros(nda:ouais c'est nos héros maintenant!lol)A 8h30 pile quelqu'un sonna a la porte. Dudley alla ouvrir et comme il reconnut Remus, a cause de la fois ou l'ordre les avait menacer pour Harry,il le laissa entrer sans commentaire. Et se fut l'heure des adieux...Après avoir descendu sa valise et Hedwige, Harry se tourna vers sa famille.

-Bon ben on se revoit peut-être l'été prochain. A la grande surprise de Lunard.

La tante pétunia n'y tenant plus, le pris dans ses bras en pleurant. L'oncle Vernon le regarda avec une lueur d'espoir et lui souhaita bonne chance en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Dudley par contre lui dit d'une manière plus qu'inattendu :

-si t'as besoin de moi alors n'hésite pas hein.

Harry ne sachant que faire lui offrit son plus beau sourire et lui fit la promesse. En quelques secondes Harry lui offrit un livre qu'il avait mis de côté pour lui de toute manière:_Le quiditch a travers les âges._

-C'est un sport sorcier c'est très intéressant tu verra et après tous j'essaierai de vous écrire le plus possible, promis!

-Bien allons-y Harry dit Lupin. En portoloin.

-Oh eh bien, Au revoir.

-Bien attention dans 3, 2,1...

Et il se sentit un tourbillon au nombrit et tout s'arrêta d'un coup. Harry ouvrit prudemment les yeux et constata qu'il était dans...

* * *

Alors comment vous avez trouver j'espère qu'il est meilleur que le précédant car il était sincèrement pourri.

J'espère recevoir d'ici peu vos reviews et bonne vacances tout le monde

Meri-chan91


	6. Chapter 6

disclamer: tous appartient à j.k. rowling

bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre 6

Une pièce assez vaste et sombre.

-Ron et Hermione vont bientôt arriver.

-Où sommes-nous?

-Dans une vieille maison ou je me cachais en étant jeune.

-Oh...mais dite-moi comment on fait pour expliquer notre absence a l'ordre et..., commença Harry totalement paniquer.

-Calme-toi, Harry.Les parents de Ron le croit chez Hermione et vice-verça.

-Oh, d'accord.

Après la venue de ses 2 meilleurs amis et une séance de bises et de poignets de mains le professeur Lupin commença a les entraîner.Et plus les jours passaient plus les entraînements se faisaient intensifs et plus nos trois amis gagnaient en puissance et en fatigue. Par contre, le 4ieme jour de la 2ieme semaine de vacance, Lupin entra en trombe dans la vieille maison, car il avait été appelé d'urgence, et se dirigea vers Harry l'agrippa par les épaules et lui dit:

-Fol-oeil a trouvé Drago Malfoy dans une forêt et l'a stupexié et il a l'intention de le livrer.

A cet instant les trois amis devinrent blêmes. A vrai dire Harry leur avait fait part de l'innocence de Malfoy. Par contre, lorsqu'ils demandèrent a Remus de les amenaient voir Fol-oeil, il fut pris au dépourvu lui qui s'attendait a des crises de colère, mais il s'exécutât sans plus tardé!

-Quoi!Vous voulez protéger se fils de...

-Oui et pour des raisons tout aussi bonne,il n'a rien a voir dans cette histoire...

Après l'heure de dispute entre nos cinq perso.(nda:lol)Remus,Ron,Hermione et Harry ont fini par l'emporter et il emmenèrent avec eux un Drago pas mal amoché. Les deux jours qui suivirent ils prirent soin de lui et apprirent a le connaître, comme quoi si ce n'était de cette histoire de maison, ils auraient pu évité 6 ans de haine!Et puis vint le jour tant attendu.

-Ron as-tu préparé TOUTES TES AFFAIRES?

-Oui, Hermione, c'est la 3ieme fois que tu me le demandes.

-Oh, arrêtez vous deux.

-Bon, alors tout le monde se rappelle comment cela doit se passer? demanda Harry par la énième fois, car il n'en mener pas large lui non plus.

Les trois autres levèrent les yeux au ciel au plus grand amusement de leur aîné.

-On prépare nos valises.

-On laisse des vêtements juste pour le mariage de Weasley et delacour.

-A notre retour ici Remus lira la formule qui nous enverra au passé. Et avant on laisse une lettre a nos parents et familles.

-Ok, c'est bon on a rien oublié.

Le jour du mariage, Ron, Hermione et Harry (Drago sous la cape d'invisibilité) se comportèrent naturellement. Tout se passa pour le mieux a minuit .Ils se rendirent dans la maison ou ils passèrent toute la semaine a s'entraîner et soigner Drago.

Ils se mirent en cercle et se concentrèrent afin de ne plus penser a rien (les valises en main).Soudain la voix grave de Remus se fit entendre:

-Par cette nuit sacrée, faite que leurs voeux soit réalisés.

Qu'ils aient la ou il le faudra pour trouver et sauver notre monde en se présent de sombrer encore une fois dans les ténèbres profondes.

Et c'est un tourbillon de lumière qui entoura nos voyageurs .Et lorsqu'elle se calma, ils avaient disparus...

* * *

donner moi votre avis svp merci

je remerci tous ce qui m'ont laisser des reviews jusqu'a maintenant

bob bah à plus

meri-chan91


End file.
